


По утрам

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Утро всегда было у Джона самым любимым временем дня.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 14





	По утрам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mornings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038340) by [julidoesnotwrites (notjuli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites). 



Утро всегда было у Джона самым любимым временем дня. Ему нравилось вставать рано и наслаждаться покоем, который приносило с собой утро, и чем он раньше встанет, тем лучше.

Теперь же утро имело для Джона совсем другое значение. И могло подразумевать разные вещи.

Иногда утром его ждёт подъём в два, четыре или пять часов, потому что Рози начинает плакать, и он просто знает, что больше не заснёт. В таких случаях, убедившись, что она успокоилась и снова заснула, он пойдёт заваривать себе чай с молоком и начнёт свой день раньше, чем обычно, но это его не будет беспокоить. В любом случае ему никогда не требовалось много сна.

Иногда − к счастью, теперь подобное происходили уже не так часто, как раньше − ему приходилось просыпаться в безбожное время, дрожа, потея, ощущая боль в ноге и плече, с искажёнными воспоминаниями о кошмаре и привкусом песка во рту. Это был не самый лучший способ начать день, но единственное, что он мог сделать, это принять очень горячий душ, заварить самый крепкий чай и попытаться очистить голову.

Иногда, правда гораздо реже, чем раньше, Шерлок будит его, приводя доводы из практических соображений («Джон, в этом деле произошёл прорыв, снова появилась сестра, живая и вооружённая, мы должны её остановить, прежде чем она сама найдёт бывшую жену. Твой пистолет у меня, и я отвёл Ватсон вниз к миссис Хадсон и буду ждать тебя снаружи»), раздражающих («Джон, мне нужно знать, какой размер обуви был у твоей матери, когда тебе было семь лет, и сколько раз в неделю твоя третья университетская подруга покупала любимую жвачку») или совершенно безумных («Джон, если бы на следующей неделе была королевская свадьба и движение перекрыли, а тебе нужно было бы забрать Ватсон из детского сада, ты предпочёл бы прокатиться на велосипеде или полететь на вертолёте − если бы тот был тебе доступен, ведь ты _должен_ был бы выбрать что-то одно?»). Когда это произойдёт, он приготовит себе кофе, попробует накормить Шерлока и будет благодарен, если они хотя бы два раза за день перекусят.

А иногда утром приходится просыпаться в восемь часов и готовиться к работе. Как бы скучно ни звучало такое утро, и как бы скучны ни были подобные дни, они − часть рутины.

Но иногда утро − и такое утро самое его любимое − означает то, что он проснётся поздно, чувствуя тепло и комфорт, на удобной кровати с самыми мягкими простынями, на которых он когда-либо лежал, с головой, лежащей на подушке, купленной специально для него, чтобы помочь ему с плечом, с кудрявым беспорядком волос, разметавшихся по его груди, и ощущая кожей тёплое дыхание, с обычным воскресным движением Лондона в качестве фонового саундтрека, с обнимающими его долговязыми руками, и мягким светом, проникающим сквозь шторы и заставляющим самую бледную кожу сиять как золото. Это будет означать, что он будет лежать в постели так долго, как только сможет (пока ребёнок спит), встанет, чтобы забрать Рози и выпить сладкого чаю, а потом вернётся в постель с ней и кружками с чаем в руках, и они останутся в тепле и комфорте, которые может принести только постель, так долго, как смогут.

Иногда утро может закончится разлитым на простынях чаем, когда они не смогут держать свои кружки от смеха, и, может быть, малышка ещё и наступит им прямо на почки, и они закричат от боли (Джон будет клясться, что её заставили наступать на эти места, потому что помнит, что в детстве с ним уже происходило нечто похожее, когда кошка Гарри, которая ненавидела Джона и будила его посреди ночи, наступая на него в самых худших местах).

И может быть, всё закончится тем, что Джон упадёт с кровати, когда они объединятся против него, или Шерлок потеряет несколько волосков, когда они запутаются в пухлых ручках, когда будут играть слишком грубо, или, как в одном случае, для Шерлока всё закончится кровью из носа, когда тот врежется в дверной косяк, пытаясь убежать от щекотки от пары пухлых ручек (или, в основном, от рук Джона, но не говорите об этом Рози).

Утренние часы Джона сильно изменились с течением времени. Сейчас они уже не те, что были в армии, или в колледже, или когда он был ребёнком в родительском доме, или в доме бабушки.

И в будущем они тоже не останутся прежними.

Со временем он будет всё меньше и меньше просыпаться среди ночи, и будет всё больше бездельничать в постели по утрам. Там будет меньше связанных с Шерлоком просыпаний в бог знает какое время и больше «ты слишком взрослая, чтобы продолжать забираться в нашу постель, юная леди» по утрам (и соответствующий ответ «но папочкааа», и затуманенные сном глаз, и мягкие улыбки, и усталый кивок, и «только один раз, милая, давай», и «Шерлок, поделись одеялом, не будь таким жадиной», и хихиканье, и счастье, и счастье, и счастье). А позже он будет просыпаться не под звуки Лондона, а под звуки сельской природы и сверчков, и лягушек, и птиц, и _пчёл_ , и самых сладких, самых нежных улыбок, которые Джон когда-либо видел, и которые когда-либо будут на его лице, а также морщин от смеха, которых у него (у них) ещё нет, и морщин, которые ещё не скоро появятся, и счастья, счастья и счастья.

Но в конце концов утро всегда было и будет самым любимым временем дня Джона.


End file.
